


Keys to Time

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Doctors just need to meet from time to time for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys to Time

**Author's Note:**

> Features tons of Doctors and Companions. Because I apparently can't resist a cracky multi-Doctor idea. In this case, someone actually prompted for Doctors/Companions TARDIS Key party back on sizeofthatthing, which appears to be mostly dead, so this is going up here.   
> Two conceits in play here: first, that the Doctors think of themselves by number whenever there are more than about three in the same room. Second, that they meet up for the occasional party/orgy at semi-regular intervals, but I think this may be the first for Twelve and Clara.  
> I guess minor spoilers for Name & Day of the Doctor?

The twelfth persona of the Time Lord to call himself the Doctor dropped his TARDIS key into the jar proffered by his ninth face, kissed Clara on the cheek, and shooed her into the crowd to mingle. “You're the last to arrive,” the man holding the jar said.

Number Twelve scanned the crowd. “What about the one before you?”

Number Nine's features darkened into a grimace which would appear to be their natural state to any who had never seen him grin from ear to oversized ear. “No companion to start with. Plus he thinks he's too cool for the numbering system and there's no way we're calling him 'War' in casual conversation.”

Twelve nodded. “Confusing enough with all the time-travel and potential paradoxes without having a dozen blokes all named 'Doctor' at the same key party. What about the one before him?”

Nine rolled his eyes. “Forgot. Again.”

“Typical. Where's the bar?”

***

Drinks flowed, flirtations were exchanged, clandestine snogs were had, and at least one bra wound up in the punch bowl. But sooner or later, the music slowed (as it must) and they gathered around the jar full of keys for the night's draw. The two Romanas had the first dip, and out came a key attached to a tag which read '1.' “Splendid,” the white-haired youngster proclaimed, and led them away. 

“I must say, I usually prefer to just watch with this body in the shape that it's in,” the first Doctor confessed. 

The statuesque brunette and the playful blonde exchanged shrugs. “We don't mind.”

***

Martha Jones frowned when she realized who she had been partnered with, but accepted her fate with good grace. “We have got to get you out of those clothes, stat.” She insisted, and the sixth Doctor seemed too happy to oblige. 

“I'll have you know that despite the beating my reputation takes, I'm much better than advertised,” he told her as he started shedding his outfit.

“I know what you mean,” she admitted, and sprawled naked on the bed.”

***

The ninth Doctor pulled two condoms from the pocket of his leather jacket and slid one on.

“Wearing two is actually less effective than just one,” Mel told him, arms crossed in front of her petite breasts.

“The second one isn't for me,” he told her, pushing her onto her hands and knees, easing his tip into her arse, and making her gasp with pleasure throughout. “I always bring a banana to a party.”

***

“Mm, you're hard as a rock!” Peri fondled the third Doctor with one hand. “And my panties are soaked through.”

“Knickers,” he corrected, reaching under her skirt to pull them off.

“Whatever; let's just get you out of your pants.”

“Patience, my dear child. For one thing, you'd need to get me out of my trousers, first.” Peri pouted. “For another thing,” he added, slipping off her shoes and planting kisses up her long, bare legs, “I have so much to do to you first.”

***

“So, who wants to bugger me first?” the Fifth Doctor asked, and Amy pounced him, double-ended dildo in hand.

“And what are the rest of us supposed to do?” Rory asked.

“Just imagine your wife got a really short haircut,” Turlough advised.

***

“This might sound a bit odd,” the eleventh Doctor asked, blushing. “But would the two of you be up for a bit of mother-daughter roleplay? Sort of a kink of mine, kind of by accident.”

Barbara and Vicki exchanged looks which clearly said “I'm stoned enough if you are,” and shrugged. “Who's my good little girl?” Barbara crooned, petting Vicki's hair.

“Erm,” the Doctor flushed even redder, if this was possible. “Sorry, should have said. Could you do that the other way around?”

***

“There,” the fourth Doctor announced to no-one in particular. “Expertly hogtied with a scarf, if I don't say so myself.” He turned to rummage through his pockets of his coat, which lay on the floor. “I'm sure I've got a feather duster, a ball gag, and a copy of The Art of War in here somewhere.”

***

“I told my fifth self he was my favorite, once,” the tenth Doctor said as he grabbed hold of Tegan's slim waist and pressed into her. “It wasn't because I loved cricket, either,” he concluded, watching Nyssa writhe and grab fistfuls of Tegan's short hair.

***

“No way are you using that umbrella on me,” Rose warns him.

“I'll think about it,” Jack says with a grin.

***

“Doesn't she look familiar, Jamie?” the second Doctor asked. 

Jamie dutifully flipped up his kilt to look at Clara's face. “Not to me, Doctor. But if you wouldn't mind, keep fucking her? I'm rather fond of it when she moans with my cock in her mouth.”

“Ah, yes. Very inconsiderate of me, Jamie.” 

***

“You know, it's good to see you again, Ian,” the twelfth Doctor said with a smile. They watched Victoria and Zoe finish their striptease. “Are you terribly picky?”

“Not as such,” Ian replied, still a bit dazzled by the thought of this man being the same as his Doctor. “How do you think the others are getting on?”

“Well enough, I should think.” The Doctor moaned as Victoria slid onto his cock, and moments later Zoe removed all thoughts of elsewhere from Ian's mind.

***

“Mmm,” Clara purred contentedly. “Oh!” she gasped as the two men flipped her around. “Again?”

“If you don't mind,” the Doctor offered.

“A Highland warrior is known for his stamina,” Jamie boasted.

***

Rose moaned, lips around Jack's cock as something new filled her, not just the Doctor's cock in her ass, but what? You know, she thought to herself, if it feels this good, do I really care? Just so long he doesn't try to play the spoons on my tits...

***

The tenth Doctor moaned, and came, and the three of them wriggled around into a daisy chain. Why did I stop traveling with two girls at once? he asked himself.

***

“Sorry, Doctor,” Jo said as she pounced on the fourth Doctor and tied him up. “Should have mentioned I was a master of escapology, and you should have remembered.” She beamed at him, then pulled a confused face. “What did you want The Art of War for?”

“That was in case I got bored with you,” he admitted.

“Well,” she replied, shoving the ball gag into his mouth, “I don't think you'll be needing that any time soon.”

***

Vicki politely waited until the eleventh Doctor had come inside Barbara before interrupting them. “You've both been very, very naughty,” she proclaimed, producing a paddle. “So I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you, but first,” her grin turned wicked and she spilled a bottle of tequila over her body, “you're going to have to clean up this mess.”

They gaped as drips of liquor splashed off her nipples, clung to the coarse hairs of her mound, and pooled in her navel. “Yes'm...”

***

“Ah, mad gingers in lust,” the fifth Doctor mused, handling his steadily-returning erection. “Just the two of us, or shall we make it a proper gangbang? Amy, preferences?”

“What is it about me that makes Time Lords so indifferent?” Amy swore. “Come here and put that thing in my ass before I snap it off.”

***

If only my Doctor were this considerate, Peri thought through the haze of her fourth orgasm. This one was definitely a bit old-fashioned, but he was certainly a gentleman.

***

“If you make a carrot juice joke,” Mel warned him as she came, “I'll—”

“You'll what?” the ninth Doctor growled in her ear, making her go weak in the knees.

***

Well, he was certainly better than no Doctor at all, Martha mused. “Quote love poetry at me,” she told him. “Just nothing about roses.” The sixth Doctor's eyes twinkled as he searched his memory for the perfect passage.

***

Mm, yes, that should do it very soon, thought the first Doctor as he watched the two young Time Ladies cavort on the bed. He was distracted by a puff of smoke and a burst of light out of the corner of his eye. Well, he thought as he turned, moment lost, at least they didn't show any signs of slowing down. 

“There you are,” a sultry voice greeted him. He blinked at the figure before him, an unholy conglomeration of golden curls, curves, high heels, and slinky dress which was even now puddling on the floor. “I'm afraid you won't remember this,” she whispered in his ear. “But I've been trying to track you down for so long now—you're the last one I haven't had yet. The very first Doctor,” she smirked, “and my last. Well, the last like this, anyway.” The two Romanas shifted into a 69, unheeding. 

His jaw dropped as she closed the distance between them. “Beg pardon, who did you say you were?”

“River Song, though you'll forget by morning. Sorry.” She winked. “Just the name and face, though: I have it on good authority that I'm unforgettable in bed.”

“And whose, pray tell, would that be?” he asked as she mounted him, twisting so they could both watch the show on the bed from the sofa.

“Why, yours, of course, Doctor.” She grinned. “And, soon, theirs.”

“Good!” the Romanas cried. 

“Very good,” River corrected, and their pleasure echoed through history.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to McCann and Hurt fans! But I haven't really dipped into the non-televised stuff, so I don't feel comfortable writing Eight. And, um, yeah, no way John Hurt's Doctor goes in for goofy parties.  
> And because my lovely beta pointed it out, yes, Turlough and Five are still together. And so are Two and Jamie. It just worked out that way. And yes, the two Romanas never traveled together, nor did Victoria and Zoe. Whatever, time-travel.


End file.
